


Can I Go With You?

by Shade_Penn1



Series: The Spider And The Fly [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long relationships can be hard, even before the person actually leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Go With You?

“ _How_ long is your tour supposed to be?”

Taylor glanced up from where she was packing some clothes and utilities for the road to look at the spider femme at her balcony in her spider altmode. “It’s only going to be three months, and that’s _light_ work.”

Even though the blonde couldn’t see it, Blackarachnia was frowning. “That’s much too long, you might forget about me.” She muttered.

Taylor stopped packing altogether as she walked over to the femme. “Is that what this is about?” One of the issues the femme seemed to have was abandonment issues, and after Taylor had promised she wasn’t going to leave her that this whole tour business had come up.

She placed one hand on the femme’s foreleg, her expression honest and serious. “We managed to spend all this time together without getting on each other’s black list, and you haven’t tried to kill me, that’s a plus,” she said dryly, “I’d think we could make this work because comparatively, a long distance relationship over three months is _nothing_ I almost ran when I first met you.”

“But you _didn’t_.” Blackarachnia pointed out.

Taylor nodded along with the observation. “That’s right _I_ didn’t, and while I’ll never regret not running that day, no one else might be the same.”

The femme was loathed to admit it, but while her first encounter with Taylor had ended up with them continuing to see each other, she knew from experience that many wouldn’t share the same acceptance. Her ‘old friend’ had tried to kill her after all. 

Maybe if had to do with the blonde’s idealistic views from time to time, or maybe because she was just lonely, the femme might never pin down the exact reason she chose this organic, but she did, and she didn’t give up what was hers. “Where’s your first stop?”

Taylor raised a brow, but decided to answer anyway. “Detroit.”


End file.
